1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an audio apparatus, and more particularly, to an audio apparatus which is configured to be built-in a structure such as a wall.
2. Description of the Related Art
Speakers may be installed in a built-in state and may be used in various places such a variety of multimedia devices, vehicles, or walls of buildings.
Speakers installed in walls or ceilings inside a building usually are used for a floor broadcasting system. In this case, the speakers usually remain in a state fixed to the wall or ceiling, and audio signals are output from a separate broadcast device and transmitted to the speakers connected through wiring or wirelessly.
These built-in type of speakers are components that serve to output sound transmitted from, and are dependent on, the separate broadcast device (e.g. an audio apparatus that can play back audio data), and thus operations, such as the speakers themselves play back audio data, etc., are not possible.